


Diana Part 3 No Character Death this time

by betterrecieved



Series: Diana [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana Part 3 No Character Death this time

Nasir tells Diana she must never go outside alone here in Germania, for though it is land lush and green, beyond Nasir’s cautious dreams, beyond what his practical mind would not allow itself to imagine, there are wolves prowling here, and hawks large enough to steal lambs, and there is a well that though covered with heavy wood, might drown her.

Nasir himself might drown in Diana. How much he loves her, how perfect their life here is, the ease at which Agron takes to training German warriors to make living for them, how their cottage here is just large enough for Agron not to trip his big feet over pretty things Nasir likes to scatter, or Diana’s ragdolls, just large enough that Agron need not duck his head to enter rooms where small-statured Nasir and Diana await his return to home and hearth.

Agron tells Diana to run wild, to howl and holler and fight and scream as loud as she can, to fear no man. To drown in life and love and this was not how Nasir was taught (Nasir was raised by fear: fear of losing his brother, then his virginity, then his will to resist, and every day Diana moves more freely through this terrible beautiful world, the warrior in Nasir wars more fiercely with the worrier in him), not how he survived.

"Let go," Agron tells him. This is new-found wisdom, Nasir knows, from man who once held him so tightly he could scarce breathe, from man who still now possesses him as prize, but ceases now to clip his wings, allows trust to hold Nasir to man he would not leave again (and Nasir prays nightly that Agron will not ever part them again; among his myriad prayers for Agron and Diana, this is only prayer he prays for himself).

And Nasir breathes in, exhales, and watches from door of cottage as Diana flies.


End file.
